Shattered Innocence - Prologue
by GeekyMom84
Summary: The Prologue of the "Shattered Innocence" timeline. The story of Kaileena Ammulon the Wood Elf Rogue from Kelethin. (Played in Everquest 1 on the Firiona Vie Server)
1. Foreword

_**Word from the Author, Jen Carr:**_

 _I would simply like to state that before this blog of my character's life begins that I am NOT affiliated with Sony Online Entertainment or DayBreak Games. I started playing the character Kaileena/Kailena in October of 2002 on the Firiona Vie Server of EverQuest Live. Since then she has had a story that has unfolded for the past 13 years spanning across 2 games (EQ1 and EQ2). This is simply a retelling of all the information I could compile from my old writings and what is left from my memories of the events that happened to my character._

 _If you knew me while playing this character and can remember something I did not about an event, story I wrote in the past, or event you think should be included please do not hesitate to send me a message about it. If you would like to link or use a part of this blog for your own stories or to re-post, simply let me know. All art that is included in this blog will either have been produced by me or will have proper links back to the original artist._

 _Thank you for coming to my little nook of the web and for looking at this story. I hope that everyone enjoys and that by telling my character's whole story I can finally put her to rest._


	2. Prologue I - Orien

_Kelethin._

 _A peaceful place. Every so often there was a scuffle or two there between residents, but nothing that really disturbed the overall peace of the city. Here, protected from attack in the trees the Feir'Dal of Norrath resided. Lofts, platforms, and bridges built among the treetops kept it's citizen's safe in it's shady embrace. The powerful mabled city of Felwithe lay not far away if aid was needed from their Koada'Dal brethren. The orcs to the north in Crushbone posed little threat, though they were kept at bay constantly by the guards and young adventurers. The life here in Kelethin was serene and peaceful. Most of those that resided here worshiped the Mother of All, Tunare. They thanked their Goddess daily for the great blessing she bestowed upon them in their lives. She created them, created this place for them to live, She gave hope and love to all with Her embrace. One could not help but feel it when out in the wilds of the Faydark._

The night that the wood elven babe was laid in her parents arms was one of the happiest days that they would ever experience. Her soft blonde tufts of hair stuck up above the leaf colored blankets. Her older brother would peek over the side of the chair that their mother held her in to sneak quick peeks at her. It was the perfect quiet life. They lived in their Goddess' element, high in the treetops they made their home.

Her parents were nothing special. A Druid of the Soldier of Tunare and a Warrior of the Emerald Warriors in the service of Tunare. They lived their lives honorably and upheld the good standing of their surname; Ammulon. The couple had met in service to their Goddess fighting against the Indigo Brotherhood of the foul city of Neriak, home of their twisted and evil brothers; the Teir'Dal. It was Freeport where they met helping the Steel Warriors try to find the ambassador that was supposedly being sent into Crushbone. She healed his wounds with her Druidic powers as well as stole his heart in the same moment with her beauty and kindness. It was not long after they returned home to Kelethin that they were wed with the blessing of Tunare. There they promised to hang their cloaks to adventures and settle for a family. They were first blessed with a son, Orien, and then a daughter, Kaileena, 5 years later. They were the only two children the couple had. They were the only two children they would _ever_ have.

 _ **The family name would not live past this generation...**_

"Orien! Come back! Mama said you had to teach me how to shoot a bow today!" The petite blonde pouted, jutting out her bottom lip as her blue eyes scowled at her elder brother.

From the tree branches came a chuckle. The rustling of leaves gave away his location just before he swung down to land next to his sibling.

"A bow? And what need would a little girl have for a bow? Around here, where you are supposed to be staying mind you, all there are are creatures of the Mother. Surely you wouldn't want to hurt them. Let alone practice on them?" He grinned that grin she hated. Both suave and innocent. It was that same smile he'd give to all the girls that would pass their way whenever he was out on errands with her. They'd giggle and blush hurrying themselves away in hushed whispers as they looks back at the young man. Kaileena would sigh and wonder what anyone could ever see in her dumb brother. She prayed to Tunare she would never become so foolish and... girly.

"I am NOT little! You're only 5 years older than me and you think you know eeeeverything!" She gasped throwing her hands up into the air dramatically as he landed beside her.

He was only about 2 heads taller than she was, but it was evident he was older and more experienced from his build and stance. While he was taller and more lean than muscular it was clear that he had had much more practice defending his city than his sister had. He wore gloves that were slightly singed on the tips of his fingers. He called the gloves his precaution against the flames that he had leaned to wield as a Druid. Kaileena always rolled her eyes whenever he let on about how talented he was at controlling the Mother's talents. She herself had not found her niche, no profession to fall back on. She was somewhat clumsy and the only thing that she'd really ever excelled at was picking her brother's pockets for loose change to go and get herself a sweet treat.

He laughed and ran his gloved hand through his auburn colored hair. His green eyes quickly darted from his younger sister up to the platform as a flash of light crossed his gaze. The flash that had caught his eye was the sunlight off the armor of one of the city's defenders. Quirking an eyebrow he moved to place himself between the guards and his sibling, nodding politely as they came to a stop in front of him. It was more of habit than anything else. He would protect his sister, no matter against who or what.

"Master Ammulon, Orien?" The gruff voice behind the plate mask huffed out.

Orion felt his sister grab on to the back of his leathers as she tensed slightly. It sounded serious. He nodded again as his demeanor turned from lighthearted to a more stern tone. He reached a hand behind gently touching against his sister's forearm, reassuring her that he was there to keep her from any harm and that there was no cause to worry from these protector's of the city.

"Yes, sir. What can I do for you?"

"Heartwood Master of the Soldiers of Tunare wishes an audience with you. We came here to deliver this message and his summons."

The armored elf outstretched his hand and gave a rolled sealed scroll into the hands of the Orien. Pursing his lips in thought, Orien just simply nodded again as the guards turned and headed back to their post on the platform.

"Brother, what is it?" The angelic voice behind him chimed in as her brother broke the seal and looked at the contents inside the scroll. His eyes scanned the scrawled out text over and over again making sure that he was reading the contents right.

"They... they want me to go on an expedition team. Headed to Kaladim and then over the Ocean of Tears, off Faydwer to Antonica. My final destination will be Freeport and my mission will be given from there..."

His voice trailed off as he heard the whimper behind him. Before he could turn around he felt her arms around him, hugging him tightly, crushing him as much as a young teenage'd girls arms could. He peeked over his shoulder enough to see her blue eyes brimming with tears.

"Don't do it Orien. I have a bad feeling. Don't leave me..."


End file.
